Very Good Boy
by Chestnutt
Summary: It's Christmas time in Japan and the Hinatas are throwing a party! Tamama's only wish is for the Sergeant to kiss him, but when Mois gets in the way, Tamama figures it was because he was a bad boy. Will Keroro convince him otherwise? A KeroTama oneshot.


1 Tamama swung his feet happily as he sat in the Nishizawa's limo, his eyes dancing with merriment. In his lap sat a large, wrapped present, topped off with a bow. It was a gift for his beloved sergeant, to whom they were driving to right now for a party. A sly smirk spread across his white face. _Heh heh...with this present, Gunso-san will be _mine!_ And there's nothing that woman can do about it!_ He thought with confidence. After all, the sergeant was easily pleased when it came to Gunpla, which was exactly what Tamama had. Next to the tadpole sat Momoka, mumbling to herself about a plan to get Fuyuki under the mistletoe. "And when I do he'll realize that we were _made_ for each other! Operation 'Mistletoe Love Love' is a GO!" She exclaimed, the other side of her split personality coming out. Tamama gave her an amused glance before looking out the window. Every house was adorned with colorful lights and decorations, the ground covered with a light layer of snow. It was Christmas time in Japan!

The car came to a halt and the door was opened by the butler, Paul. The two shot out of the limo and ran to the front door of the Hinata household at full speed. Momoka eagerly rang the doorbell, straightening out her dress and fixing her hair. Tamama gripped his present tightly, and as soon as Natsumi opened the door, he dashed in with a cheer. Humming, the tadpole stepped into the living room. It was lavished with Christmas decorations of all kinds; a glittering tree sitting beautifully in the corner of the room. The smell of cookies hung in the air, making Tamama even more giddy. Fuyuki, Aki, Moa, Koyuki, and the other members of the platoon were all celebrating together. Natsumi and Momoka soon entered, laughing. The black tadpole scanned the room till he found Keroro, who was sitting on the couch munching on sweets. He smiled.

"Gunso-san! Merry Christmas, desu!" He bounded over to Keroro.

"Oh! Tamama Nitohei! Merry Christmas, de arimas! What do you have there?" The sergeant asked before taking another bite of his snack.

At this, Tamama scuffed his foot shyly. A blush ran across his face. "Uhmm... well. It's a present for you! Please open it!" Keroro beamed as he received the large box, saying his thanks. Tearing away at the paper, he gasped as the gift was revealed to be a Gunpla.

"This...this isn't even in stores yet!" He exclaimed. "Thank you so much Tamama! How can I ever repay you!" The answer was obvious to the private. Without hesitation, he replied:

"A kiss." Tamama pointed to his cheek. "Right here, desu."

Keroro became flustered, not knowing how to respond. He blushed slightly. "A.. k-kiss?" The private nodded, his eyes flickering across the room to make sure Moa was close enough to see. He gave another sly smirk as he saw that she was. "W-well..." Keroro stuttered, leaning in.

"Uncle! Uncle, would you like some star fruit?" Chimed Moa's voice. Tamama cringed.

"Ohh, Moa-dono! Thank you very much!" The green frog hopped off the couch and followed her into the kitchen, leaving Tamama alone. A wave of anger surged through his body, as to be expected, and he began cussing to himself.

"DAMN THAT WOMAN! TAKING MY GUNSO-SAN AWAY FROM ME!" He began kicking the couch until a new feeling began to make way. Sadness. The tadpole looked over to the kitchen where Keroro and Moa were joyously eating star fruit, chatting amongst themselves. With a sigh, he walked over to the back door and looked outside. It had begun to snow again. He gritted his teeth in a sudden flash of anger. "All I wanted this Christmas was a kiss from Gunso-san... Was that too much to ask?" The broken hearted private cast another glance at his beloved sergeant, who was still with Moa. "Why does she always have to get in the way at the most inconvenient times?" Keroro _was_ in fact going to kiss him. He made a fist, but then relaxed a second later. "Why did that happen? Did fate send her there at that _exact_ moment or something?" Tamama asked himself, hurt entering his eyes. "Is it because I've been...naughty?" The memories of all the times he'd blown something up with his Tamama Impact, beat the living day lights out of someone for getting on his bad side, and schemed against Moa suddenly came back to him. _I've been very naughty this year..._ Tamama's eyes began to brim with tears.

His heart skipped a beat as he felt a pair of lips suddenly press up against his cheek in a warm, tender kiss. Shivers of pleasure ran down his spine and his face turned red when they pulled away. Turning his head, he was greeted by Keroro, who smiled sweetly at him. "Merry Christmas, Tamama."


End file.
